Coincidence
by Naruko-chan
Summary: A love story living in the modern times of everyday life. Two unexpectedly destined people are to find each other in their dreams and soon enough,reality. (Goku X Lirin)
1. Prolouge

Coincidence 

_A love story living in the modern times of everyday life. Two unexpectedly destined people are to find in their dreams and reality soon enough that when they accidentally bump into their each that, gradually fights turned into friendship and friendship will most likely lead to love………………_

Main Pairing: Goku / Lirin

**Prologue**

"Oi Saru wake up!" The red-haired ordered the boy with the lump of brown as hair, hiding his head away from him and the rays the rising sun were giving. Irritated his mind devised of a plan to get the monkey out of bed, the hard way.

A smirk played on his lips as he clasped his hands together, rubbing themselves together to produce some friction. He held the blankets of the sleeping angel tightly. And pulled, hard, with much force.

  
The peaceful angel fall onto the floor with a 'thud', thus turning it into a loud-squabbling saru. "ITAI!" The partly injured boy cried. "Oie Gojyo what's with the rough wake up…" Before even continuing, he glanced at the sun then at his digital clock that clearly shown 7:30 in neon green. "SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" he cursed out loud.

"See Goku," The one called 'Gojyo' pointed over to the clock. "That's why." Before he knew what was happening he was out the door, forcefully, before saying. "Saru." Standing there in shock when the door slammed in his face.

#Downstairs#

"Yare, yare. Sanzo sounds like Goku has finally waken up." The green-jaded brunette smiled placing some coffee for his companion at the table.

"Humph." The blond replied taking acknowledgement but not really bothering. He flipped the page of the daily news, accepting the coffee. Taking a glimpse of the table. A huge amount of pancakes was towering at Goku's plate.

"Seems I'm gonna pack'em up." Gesturing to the pancake tower. Just as the concerned man walked away not awaiting an acknowledgement, numerous loud crashes and shouts were heard.

"Oie saru! What's with the idea of slamming the door in my face?!" 

"I don't want any perverts in my room when I'm changing!!" A loud thud was heard. Both of occupants of the room stared at the doorway. The red-head was sitting on the floor, his butt sore.  The monkey-boy jumped from the stairs, rushing for a seat at the table.

The boy had a cap covering part of his brown unruly hair and his golden orbs filled with hurry and contentment as he quickly gobble down his breakfast. Incredibly he finished within a minute. 

"Oie! Oie! If you eat everything what am I gonna eat?!" Goku ignored him and gave a smile to the brunette housemate.

The blond started to lose his cool who went unnoticed by anyone. Their constant fights always gave him a migraine. A vein popped.

"Sankyu Hakkai!" He said with much spirits and glee. Suddenly his head felt a push.

"Oie saru don't ignore me!" Goku glared at Gojyo whose efforts were futile. Goku pulled back his cheeks and stuck his tongue at him. In other words, mocking. "Why you!"

That's it. "URUSAI!" Using his thrusting harisen, Sanzo strike Gojyo and Goku's heads twice. It was a stress reliever. "ITAI!!!" the poor boys cried out.

Sanzo's head was still throbbing with a headache. "GOKU YOUR ALREADY LATE AND YOU STILL HAVE TIME TO BICKER WITH THAT STUPID COCKROACH!!!IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE I'M NOT DRIVING YA!!!"

Stating his point clear, he stomped off out the door into the garage. "Ah Sanzo wait up!!!" The monkey-boy responded as it slowly processed into his head. Grabbing his bag as he chased the blond out the house.

"Temme!" Gojyo scowled. "What's the big idea calling me a cockroach and Goku just Goku!" He complaint to Hakkai. Replying with smile, he raised his index finger.

"Well let me point it out that you were making Goku late for school and Sanzo, college, even though you knew they were already late." Seeing the smile that sometimes spooks him, he sighed in defeat.

#School#

The bell rung!

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm late!_ He sprinted towards his class that only a sharp turn away. Little did he expect that someone would be walking towards the same doorway and unable to stop his incredible speed.

!*#@$%*%^&*$!

Groggily arousing, Goku felt his head spinning. _What just happen?_ He questioned himself. Realization struck as the figure under him began to squirm. _Huh?_ Lifting himself up using one of his hand to take a good look at the unlucky person, he touched something squishy with the other. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He looked upon the features of the person. She had orange or red maybe cyan hair. She moved and lifted her head, her hair dangling back as the black rubber band which once tied a ponytail, now shifted to the near end.

Her eyelids fluttered open. Innocence. Innocently confused on how the world was revolving, could be read through those emerald eyes staring back into Goku's golden ones. Goku's hands, feeling tension, began to twitch.

Suddenly the girl's attention turned to the situation of Goku's hand. To Goku's puzzlement and the girl's horror, Goku looked down to stare at his hand situated on top of her breasts. _What the heck?_

The girl's anger started to rise within her at the every second that the boy on top of her would get off her body and breasts, and for heaven's sake, stop staring at them! The girl tried as she might to hold her anger down. She shut her eyes with total concentration. But with no luck her rising anger helped fed the power she needed to kick his ass.

Goku innocently stared at the boops, as thoughts popped into his head. _Her breasts…I've been staring at her breast for too long. The brown-headed boy slowly raised his head to acknowledge the girl's reaction._

Upon the girl's features, a vein popped, lips twitching, her eyes shut tightly in agitation along with her furrowed eyebrows. Prepared for presenting pain, a fist that looked unstable. Maybe because of so much anger imputed into the upcoming punch that it might overflow.

"HENTAI!!!" The victim launched the punch. Direct punch. Goku felt his cheek bruising under the punch still transmitting its roaring aura.

The classroom door swung open. Discipline mistress and teacher for their class, Kazeon Bosatsu, witnessed the incident. Everyone in the class was wondering what happened. As if hearing their plea, she widen the door and gestured to them .Some started gasping and some chuckling.

Goku, after receiving a full punch, collapsed onto the unnamed girl's bosom. Shock enter as a class she didn't know anyone of witnessed the obscene act. She didn't know what hit her until, "AAAHHHH!!!!!HENTAI!!!!!!" She kicked the golden-eyed boy in the shin. His eyes twitched as the knee came in contact, lifting him off the ground a bit before brutally dropping him like a five ton stone.

Everyone in the class was petrified at the reaction. Everyone had the thoughts like: _God that new girl is strong! or __Oh no she hurt **MY Goku! or _Hey that chick sure is full of spunk. She might be the next target , along with Goku, to be tormented by Kazeon._**_

***Things I Like To Mention***I know Lirin is almost out of character here but its only for this chapter. If the others, like Goku, are OOC then I apologize as this is how my plot goes. So wait for the next, ne minna-san? :)


	2. Chapter I

Coincidence

_A love story living in the modern times of everyday life. Two unexpectedly destined people are to find in their dreams and reality soon enough that when they accidentally bump into their each that, gradually fights turned into friendship and friendship will most likely lead to love??????_

Main Pairing: Goku / Lirin

**Chapter 1**

#Goku and Lirin#

_ Oh man why do I have to carry this pervert to the nurse's office? Ok I admit that I caused him the damage but only because he was being a pervert._ She looked at the bruised face of her burden, shifting his arm a bit more to have a proper hold. His arm was slouched around her neck, though she hated that fact, she needed an arm behind his back

She can't help but smile. Besides the bruise she inflicted upon him, _he's actually quite cute._ Her eyes rested upon his chest that was sweating maybe because of possible desperate running. _For a pervert, he sure has good points and more than bad I might add._ A slight blush crept across her face as she realized what she was doing. She didn't know she stopped and was so red until a voice broke her thoughts.

"Hey are you okay? Your face is really red." The orange-headed girl's cheeks flushed beat red, as the information of Goku's hand placed upon her forehead processed thought her mind. She could feel his arm removing from her neck and his hand from her forehead. He flashed her a smile that could of melt the stone wall around her. To avoided any further humiliation, she humphed as she folded her arms.

"Ch who said you could touch me." She remarked getting pretty touchy on the subject. Glaring daggers at him. It seemed like the chocolate-headed boy seemed to respond as he did the exact same gesture.

"Ch. Don't have to be so touchy bout it." Suddenly he felt his cheek hurt like hell. "ITAI!" He clamped his hand upon his bruise. He then remembered his incident; _the bumping, the girl, the breast!!!_ He looked at the girl with largely shocked eyes. It was then he remembered the punch.

"Pervert don't you remember? Baka saru." It seemed she was waiting for the recollection of that dreaded memory. Her eyes seemed pretty pissed off as she passed off her insult to the boy with unruly chocolate-colored hair. He, of course, didn't take the insult likely and marched forward towards her. Towering her during the process.

"Hey I'm not a PERVERT!! And who said anything about a saru when it should be you!" The offended girl puffed up her cheeks. A vein twitched upon her forehead as she though of her next insult. Her glared intensified as his did.

The Bell rang!

To Goku it was a sign that anybody that was a girl would be in danger as long as she was with him. But he still doesn't want to chicken out. Though he hates and, incredibly at the same time, likes her guts, he compelled with himself to get into hiding now!

There was a speck of disconcentration as the bell rang, hidden within his eyes. But she dropped the subject and continued her glaring contest. The thought still tapped into her mind as she proceeded. The thought and feeling the something was going to happen. Unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Goku could hear some girls coming down the hallway, right now they had to be out of sight if they wanna have their ass in tact and untouched. He quickly broke contact and grabbed the wrist of a perplexed emerald-eyed girl. She protested out loud, "Hey! Get your dirty hands off me!"

Suddenly girls started to rush towards them. Goku's sweat dropped as he thought, _Wrong move dude._ The girls started to surround the orange-headed girl as she shook off Goku's grip. How much Goku wanted to escape but he knew that he would only run into more of them.

"Hey aren't you the girl who punch Goku earlier?" One of the snotty girls inquired. The questioned girl stood, arms folded. _Uh-oh I smell something up._ Goku stood there till a hand came crashing upon his shoulder. Feeling a bit startled, he followed the hand towards the owner. His best friend, Nataku.

He breathed in a bit before speaking. "Hey Nataku I told you already not to sneak up on me when I'm surrounded." Goku could see into those identical golden eyes that his friend owned, that something was sure to happen. Fifty: Sixty percent chance of it being bad and good respectively.

"Yeah if you mean him." She answered pointing over to the brunette that she was glaring at previously. Nataku and Goku watched intently. She put her hands on her hips as she smirked. "Why do you even bother to ask?" She observed the girl who looked more like a slut dressed in such short mini-skirt and a tube top that doesn't looked like it was suppose to be covering up anything.

"Asking a question without a introduction." The girl replied as she flipped her hair, obviously trying to catch a certain someone's attention.

"Oh how rude of me." Sarcastically said. "The name's Lirin. I accept  no other names other than that one. Any one who does is seriously looking for a butt-kicking. And no I'm not a mama's girl or a daddy's girl. I don't need someone to do any fights for me nor do I decline any help to make it a fair fight. But like it or not. I don't have problems fighting against quantities." She introduced.

Lirin smirked as she spoke once more. "Now let me ask a question. Why are you and your gang members that are hiding behind you dressed ever so slutty?" Okay it seems like she was gong over the border but judging from the given smirk and the glint in her emerald orbs, it was going as planned.

Lirin closed her eyes as she relaxed herself  as she insulted except with the a playful tone in her voice. "I mean who would ever think of you as not a slut. Sure you want to attract attention but what attention are you attracting? People for sure will look at you but do you ever know what they think of you? No. Cause  all of you walk around in a big group swinging those asses of yours around without having to know what people think of you as they are afraid that those little punches each of you give them will bring them to the hospital." Finishing her lecture, she pried one eye open as she sneered. "Isn't that right?"

That was the last the girls could take. "Okay! You want a fight you got it." She announced, clenching her fists into tight ones for reassurance that it will give a strong blow. "Let's get her girls." She ordered her 'posse'.

Strangely as if something was out of place, Lirin giggled, getting into a fighting stance. "Finally! I was getting tired." The golden-eyed teens stared with amusement.

"Ch no wonder she could punch so hard." The innocent looking teen commented as he rubbed his cheek, staring at her fighting style. "Itai." His raven-haired friend just chuckled.

"Looks like we have to get you cleaned up." Remembering the feisty girl, he directed his attention to her. She was happily grinning as she gave each of them a punch or two before getting totally knocked out. "You wanna leave her?"

Shaking his head, the brunette replied. "No. Besides something tells me she won't be making any friends anytime as well as she will be in trouble sooner if someone doesn't help her." Catching on fast, the raven-haired teen commented. "You got a good heart for someone who named you a pervert and is happily having a fight right now. Though I don't doubt she get hurt but I think she will be really lonely."

"Heh. I didn't know you girls were so much fun! Thanks for the company." She did a hyper wave and grin at the girls who groggily stood up. Just as they were about to fight back, the bell rang. "Sorry looks like you got to go. Later."

They unwillingly retreated to their next class as the other surrounding audience scattered too. Within a few minutes, only an emerald-eyed girl and two golden-eyed boys were left standing in the hallway. Lirin walked to wards them with an ear to ear grin. They smiled back at her satisfying win. When she finally approached them, something really unexpected happen.

BANG!

Lirin's fist contacted with Goku's skull. "ITAI!" Exclaimed the injured boy with yet another injury from the same person, grabbing his head to ease the pain. "Hey why the heck did you do that?!" Lirin stood there with pouted lips and an annoyed look.

"Baka you were only worried because of those sluts? Or was it the whole school girl population that you're afraid off?" Goku nodded follow-on with Lirin holding her hand out. A serene smile made him stare at her totally puzzled. "Thanks." Her voice was the most melodious tune he ever heard. "No one has ever cared about me besides my family. Let's start over. Name's Lirin nice to meet cha." Flashing a smile, Goku accepted the shake.

"Sure thing. Name's Goku and this is my best friend, Nataku." He introduced, pointing towards the raven-haired teen. "Hiya! So cool to meet you Nataku!" She chirped which made them stare at her with the same thought. _Exactly how old is she?_

"Best friends? Sugoi that means both of you must be so close!" She exclaimed. Before she even started once again, hunger growls were heard. Both heretics gave Lirin the weird eye. Her face was as good as someone who ate poison, parted her legs as she slouched upon the floor. "Harahetta."

It was at that point of time that more hunger growls were heard, except it sounded like two. Goku gave a cheeky grin as he announce. "I guess me too." Nakuru just switched stares between them. _They're gonna eat their pockets dry._ Looking back at the pair, he shrugged. _Including MINE!_ He dreaded inwardly.

#Medical Care#

"Goku? Injured?" The lady behind the files, voiced her thoughts. She let down the files looking at the raven-haired teen. He just grinned as he utilized his index finger regarding a certain orange-headed girl. Lirin, perceiving the said gesture, smiled and laughed hesitantly.

"Er could you hurry it up. I'm hungry." The turquoise-eyed lady stared at Goku with amusement. The bruises that a girl could inflict upon him was incredibly too big. Grabbing on the handles, she pulled down her glasses and cleaned the lenses to be sure that she wasn't imagine as she replaced them.

Giggling, she started walking over to the chocolate-headed boy with some cotton wool and a bottle of green-colored medication. "come on Goku take a seat." And sat he did. "My, Goku this bruise is really a painful one." She turned her eyes over to Lirin. "You must be new. So let me start. My name is Aisawa Kasumi but you can just call me Kasumi-chan, ne?" Lirin smiled back as Kasumi poured some medication upon the cotton.

"Kasumi-chan, right? Er, just call me Lirin that's all." She introduced. She gazed at the beautiful doctor with her dark-green that almost seemed to be black in thick braids leaning on her right shoulder. Her long white coat covering the light blue dress she wore inside. Her attention was then caught by a yell. "ITAI!" Nataku's golden eyes, bemused, were also on his friend.

She stifled  a laughter. "Goku just relax." She soothed as she applied the medication slowly and softly as possible. Nataku stood by the patient with a smile or what's seems like a smile. _Huh since when does a unrecognizable line become a smile?_ Lirin thought to herself as she observed the odd expression.

"But it hurts!" Goku suddenly stated. All eyes seemed to turn back to the orange-headed girl. She seemed to take the hint, turning her gaze away. Crimson stained her cheeks out of embarrassment and the recalling of the vivid memory. Lirin looked out of the corner of her eyes. Goku was blushing madly.

"There it's done Goku." Kasumi had finish mending he bruise with a patch on his cheek. She passed a smile before sitting behind her desk once again. Pulling out a drawer, she gave Goku a pork bun which was happily snatched away before the poor boy had a chance to taste it.

"Oi that's mine!" The golden-eyed boy argued. As a result, Lirin stuck her tongue at him, holding the pork bun precious in her hand. "Well it's your fault that you weren't careful. Now it's mine."

"No way. Give it back!" He whined.

"Why? I have it now."

"You injured me."

"So? You hurt me first."

"Eh I never hit you?"

"Pervert don't you remember."

"Oi! I didn't mean it."

"It was an accident. And it was an accident that I punched you."

"Really?" At this statement Lirin fell anime-style. The two other occupants stared at the bewildering argument. Actually, they were laughing their heads off. What with all the similarities.

"Pervert."

"Baka."

"Pervert!"

"Baka!"

"Pervert times two!"

"Baka times three!"

"Pervert times infinity!!!"

"Baka times infinity times infinity!!!"

"Er?ok that's enough you guys. Come on." Nataku persuaded his raging friends. He wished they would just calm down before someone comes in and complain. Well the good news was they settled down but the bad news was the glaring was very tensing. He turned to seek help from Aisawa.

An amused smile played upon her cherry lips. She adjusted her glasses before another pork bun was tossed to Goku. The next reaction was something that someone would call odd. Goku stuck his tongue at her as she to him.

"Now tell me what happened?" She wondered out of curiosity. By this time, they finished gobbling down the food.

Lirin was definitely a very straight-forward type of person and she didn't want to drag the story and time, as her grumbling stomach demanded to be filled. "This pervert," aiming Goku with her emerald gaze. " touch my breast TWICE!" She put up to fingers like a v-shape as if it was proof.

"NANI?!" The accused one gasped. "Hey I didn't do it on purpose! So don't accuse me like a really did it on purpose!!" he practically yelled at her plus he was red all over. Obviously the orange-headed victim eyes went from accusation to irritation. (You know when their eyes are only represented as a dot)

"Naturally perverts are never this stupid to object to this statement unless they have proof and they always did and got away with it. Unfortunately, judging on your behavior, one can easily say that you are a perverted baka saru." By now all eyes were on her as she smirked.

"Oi!" By this time, he was at the stage of doing something rash. Precisely what best friends are for if not to read the other's mind. Goku didn't put up a struggle as Nataku held him be the collar before a single finger could be laid on Lirin. As absurd as it sounds, Lirin continued to mock him with the name-calling and teasing, not forgetting the mock screams she fuelled him with.

"Aisawa-san see you later." Nataku greeted goodbye ever so tiresome as he dragged Goku out followed by a very genki Lirin who did her job well at teasing. Aisawa noted that it was finally clear when Lirin popped in again.

"Kasumi-chan. Sankyu for the pork bun. Later." _Wow. That was fast._

#Back to the trio#

"Nataku." Groaning cause of the pain on his neck, he still called out. The raven-haired teen most naturally responded, continuing with walking. "Hai Goku?"

Goku pointed towards Lirin. "Tell me again how did I got stuck with her?"

[Alright here is the scoop: Lirin and gang went back to their class but after class was over, they were called back. As a rule in the school, a transfer student should have someone to help them around and guess who the lucky person is?  Yup Goku :D He's not very psych about it especially someone who keeps on putting the guilt of a pervert on him. Lirin was more than happy to bully him obviously and so she tags along with them. Nataku doesn't mind though cause he seldom gets on the bad side of Lirin]

Bang

"ITAI!" Goku rubbed his poorly abused skull prior to wonder what happen. Lirin stood there pouting. Her arms in a fold. Except there was something in those eyes that mislead him. "Why the heck did you do that?" Hesitant, he questioned her.

"You know Goku-chan," she called in a sing-song voice. Goku raised an eyebrow. _Since when did I allow her to call me GOKU-CHAN!_ Snickering was heard, two guesses who it is. Nataku was trying his best to restrict his laughter. Goku pouted knowing how much of a fool he was becoming.

"It's rude to point fingers at a girl." She waved her finger in front of Goku to make sure it enter his rock-hard skull. It worked. As a reward he pouted and turn away, only to meet his friend on the verge on laughing.

"Goku-chan, Nataku-chan. I brought lunch! Wanna share?" She offered as she displayed a bag full of food. Goku, who couldn't resist the temptation of food, gladly accept. Nataku sighed knowing it was practically impossible to convince the brunette to give up his love for food for once.

_I guess just go with the flow._ "Come on." The golden-eyed boy encourage. Lirin had high spirits as she quickly grabbed onto both of her friends arm and tried to rag the realistic duo. _Where is she dragging us to now?_

#Lirin's ideal place#

"Here we are." The orange-headed girl announced, spreading her arms as wide as possible. The surrounding air smell as fresh as ever. The wind blowing was neither too cold or too warm. The greenery was breathtaking. The trees held flower with such a fragrant smell. But what was strange about it was that this was all behind the school.

"Lirin do you mind telling us how you knew that this place was behind here." Nataku inquired, hinting Goku to help him. The brunette seems to be taking in the surroundings prior to answering. A quick nudge pulled him back.

He grinned, "Can we eat?" Nataku fell down anime-style. Goku noted his friend's actions. He laughed nervously as an apology. Lirin nodded in response before taking out a big cloth and setting it on the luscious grass. With the speed that anime characters' have, food was already all out.

Goku didn't hesitate to dig in. Nataku was staring bewildered that a buffet was able to fit her bag and the amount of food she brought along. He could feel his sweat dropping. "Nah, let eat." She took a pork bun before Goku finished them whole. Nataku sat down and took a triangle-shaped sandwich.

In between the happy feasting, there were a couple of fights on who got the last food on the plate and some teasing and laughing. Nataku was sent to order some drinks since he wasn't a heavy eater. "Lirin?" Lirin stopped halfway through her food. Goku stared at her even though he was still eating. But the tone that Goku used just could mean he was just curious. "Why did you bring so much food? I know you love food as much as I do but not even I can swallow all of it down."

That did it. He hit a spot. Lirin put down her bowl of yellow noodles. She bend her head down as if she was doing something that she should be ashamed off. Technically, maybe yeah.

"Goku-chan," She called him, making sure he was listening and not eating with a tone of a fallen angel. "It's a fact that even I cannot eat this much food alone but Yaone-nee-chan always thinks that I will make new friends everyday and I can share my food. I never had any friends whichever school I transfer to but Yaone-nee-chan always had faith in me."

A sad smile plastered over her lips as she continued further. "I had friends once but when my okaa-san wanted me too increase my grades cause they were pleasing her. I did but no matter how many times I got high grades, she was never please. It was then that onii-chan told me to stop and said she was using me as a puppet. I tried to go back to my old life but everyone deserted me knowing that someone who got good grades doesn't need friends and are snobbish."

At this point, her clenched fists were trembling. "I was never snobbish but every time I got back home, I always tried to look genki so as to not look sad but I knew they saw through me and played along. When I transferred to other schools, they were the same and I was repeatedly manipulated. In order to prevent myself from hurting in front of everyone. I put a strong facade but it still wasn't like I got any friends. I don't know if I was too genki or thought too strong of myself but I do deserve to have friends."

"Goku-chan I'm not sure but I didn't know why I told you my story even though we just met. I feel like I'm safe telling it with you." She silenced herself having to feel the burden of her hurtful pains and past again.

"Ne, Lirin." Reluctantly she lifted her head up to face her listener. His voice was steady and sort of calming. He laid his head against the clothed grass, forcing Lirin to lay back, facing Goku and lift her head a bit high to have some contact.

 "I don't **really** can understand the pain you're feeling but one thing is for sure, I have felt pain before and maybe some pain that is close or worst to what you feel. But feeling the pain only will hurt and burden yourself and it's best to live life as it goes on." He stared meaninglessly at the sky as he waited for her to respond.

"ITAI!" Lirin used her fist, trying to drive it into his skull. It throbbed with aching soreness. "Humph Goku-chan since when did you become such a smart ass?" She poured more pressure as she thought of how embarrassing it was to listen to him lecture like he is **SO** smart.

**Things I Like To Mention**

Well that's all for this chappie. I'm sorry if I updated long but not to worry another chappie is on its way. If you are confused about a few things, give a review or an e-mail so I can unconfuse them in the next chappie. I know that Nataku, even if he is there, rarely has a part but I think most of you would prefer Goku and Lirin more ne?

**Coming up in the next chappie::::?**

"PERVERT!!"

"ITAI!"

"What happened to you Goku?"

"HAHAHAHA!!"

"It hurts like hell."

"URUSEI!"

"More please!"

"Hai more coming!"

"Weird."

"Really?"

**Questions to ponder::..**

What will happen to Goku and Lirin?

What crazy mess will I get them mixed up next?

What will Goku's gang say about the injured cheek?(Yes I haven't forgotten about that)


End file.
